I volunteer
by DPJP15
Summary: The 53rd Hunger games, where things didn't go quite as expected for both the tributes and the Capitol. District twelves first volunteer and a twist not even the Capitol saw coming. And do I detect a hint of, night-lock? Not A Whole Story, just a few scenes from my take on the 53rd hunger games,
1. Chapter 1 Reaping day

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games in any way, this is just my take on what could have happened during the 53** **rd** **Hunger games. All mistakes are mine and I take full responsibility for them. Please enjoy.**

"Rena Aleron" No, no, it can't be. I can feel my throat closing up. I swallow thickly and force myself to walk up to the stage, willing myself not to cry. Effie gives an overly enthusiastic smile "Now, onto the boys." She barely even makes it up to the glass ball when someone cries out "I volunteer!" My heart sinks and it take all my will power not to cry and run off the stage. Effie gapes, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "W-well, now, I'm not sure this is allowed, so, I, erm…" "Just let him volunteer, what's a fight to the death without tributes." Haymitch, the district 12 mentor snaps at Effie. She glares pointedly at him "Alright then, come on up stage." She plasters a fake smile on her face and ushers him up on stage next to me "Tell us your name dear." He looks over the crowd of people at the cameras and says in a calm voice "My name is Dilan Aleron." Effie gasps and covers her mouth with a gloved hand, pointing first to me then to Dilan with the other "Oh, my, so you two are " "Brother and sister, yes." His face is strained with muted anger. "Well, now, shake hands." Effie recovers from her shock and steps forward, acting as if this was completely normal. I look up at Dilan and plead in a soft voice "Please, don't do this." His expression softens and he gives me a small smile "You're my sister, I have to protect you." We hold hands, but instead of shaking, Dilan suddenly raises our joined hands in a sign of unity, a bond between siblings that nothing will ruin. The rest of the day is a blur, up to the part where we are ushered off to the trains. Headed for the Capitol, headed to death.


	2. Chapter 2 To the Capitol

**Disclaimer: Again, none of the Hunger games content or series belong to me in any way. Please enjoy.**

I lounge on the plush sofas near the back of the train, staring out the window with my hands clasped tightly in my lap, and trying to imagine that the train wasn't going towards the Capitol, imagining that both of us would always be safe, no matter what. But the weight of the situation rumbles over me and I cringe at the reality. Only one can come out alive, one out of 24, a handful of which are trained all their lives for this very moment. What chance do I stand, do any of us stand against people like that? District twelve has had approximately one victor, Haymitch. Poor, drunken, lonely Haymitch, who hasn't managed to bring back even one tribute.

How are we ever going to survive more than a day out there? I ball up my fists in my faded grey dress, blinking rapidly and trying hard to breathe evenly. Whoosh! The door of the train compartment opens suddenly and I wipe at my eyes before turning around to face whoever it was there. Dilan. He walks in and gingerly takes a spot next to me, laying one of his rough, calloused hand on my clenched fists "Why did you do it?" I croak.

He shakes his head sadly and looks up at me, his face an expression of resolve and woe "I had to, you're my sister and I have to protect you." I snort and look away before turning to face him again "No, listen here, I am your older sister and I am the one supposed to protect you, you hear? So next time you think of something stupid like that, don't. Alright?" I pace the room, my hands shaking uncontrollably. I quickly cross my arms tightly to hide them. "It's too late now, we're in this together whether we like it or not, we'll be alright." He gently lays a hand on my shoulder "We will not!" I snap, shrugging his hand away "Only one comes out alive, Dilan, one. Even if we do make it to the last two, which I highly doubt, only one of us can survive." "Then I'll make sure that you come back out." He stands up beside me, crossing his arms and looking me evenly in the face with an air of determination "No, No, don't you dare say that! "I hiss. It is only then that I realise how tall he is, how he towers over me. I sigh heavily, if the Games hadn't got in the way, he would have gone on to have a good future, possibly marry, have children, live to see another day. But instead he is here, preparing for a fight to the death with twenty three other people, one of which is his only sister, his only family. I sink down onto the sofa, burying my head into my hands "Rena, are you alright?" I shake my head slightly "I just, I just don't want to talk about this anymore." "Alright then, I'll see you at dinner." I hear him walk to the door, and whoosh, he's gone.


	3. Chapter 3 Extremely fancy

- **Disclaimer: Again, none of the Hunger games content or series belong to me in any way. All mistakes are mine and yadda, yadda yadda. Please enjoy and sorry for the short chapter.**

I wander down the hallway, pausing to glance though doorways and stopping abruptly in front of a lavishly decorated dining room, or compartment, or whatever dining rooms in trains are called. I smooth down my blouse and trousers, reaching up to brush my fingers through my hair before walking in. Effie is cutting her meat into smaller and smaller pieces, trying to make small talk with Dilan. Dilan, on the other hand is listening politely and sipping out of his wineglass. Haymitch is just sitting there chugging down a bottle of wine with two more next to him, whether they're empty or not, I have no idea.

After talking with Dilan, I'd collected myself and walked to my room to get changed, only then realising that I'd hadn't brought anything from home as a token. That thought made my stomach lurch for some reason, maybe it was the fact that this made me think that I needed a piece of home with me because I was scared I would never see home again.

I sit down at my place at the table next to Dilan, immediately the space in front of me is filled with plates upon plates of food, many of which look way too shiny and glossy to be real. "What's wrong sweetheart? Food too shiny for 'ya?" He chuckles before taking another swig. I blush and look down at the long line of foods. I pick up some sort of food with my fork and inspect it. Dilan leaned over and whispered in my ear "That's just a fancy bit of crumbed chicken." "Oh, yeah, extremely fancy." Effie claps three times and smiles around the table "Eat up everybody, we have a big, big day ahead of us!" I distinctly hear Haymitch groan into his wine bottle, and I grin, popping the bit of chicken in my mouth, and chewing slowly, dreading tomorrow. Extremely fancy indeed.


	4. Chapter 4 Chariot

**Disclaimer: Again, none of the Hunger games content or series belong to me in any way. Ant mistakes are mine and I take full responsibility for them.**

I fidget in my coal miner's outfit and glance over at the other tributes. I frown and look down at my outfit, feeling self-conscious for the first time in my life. Two looks amazing, in deep blues and silver threads, billowing skirts and dashing suits. Dilan comes up next to me and I grin "How does it feel to be shown off to the Capitol in your working clothes?" He shrugs and shakes his head, a slight smile on his face "At least they're comfy" I can't help but agree. "Come on, help me onto the chariot." We both stand unsteadily on the chariot and he grabs my hand tightly to help me balance. Haymitch staggers up to us and smirks, taking a gulp of rich, Capitol brewed alcohol. "You two look so gorgeous, I especially love the dull black fabric and touch of coal dust." We both grin and I shrug before saying "What can I say? These were the best the capitol had to offer." Haymitch grins lopsidedly and raises his bottle in the air before wandering off. I stumble forwards and grab onto Dilan's hand as tight as possible without cutting off circulation. Soon it is our turn and the chariot lurches forwards, and we are bathed in a brilliant golden light. The audience cheers and throws down handfuls of petals, chanting our names. Pretty soon you'll forget we ever existed, I think to myself grimly. There's no turning back now, so let the hunger games begin.

 **A/N Ok, I'm just going to say that since my other story is more popular than this, updates on this story are going to be pretty slow, oh, and I'll probably skip the training centre scenes and just go straight to the arena, so yeah.**


End file.
